Although bladder dysfunction is a significant healthcare problem, the underlying neural control is not well understood. This shortfall of knowledge results in only partially effective therapies, including drugs and neurostimulators. A neural interface is needed that will allow for monitoring the diverse neural anatomy in chronic, behaving animal experiments. The goal of this project is to develop and perform initial validation testing on a novel spinal root neural interface that we expect will yield a full concertof neural control signals from the sympathetic, parasympathetic, and somatic motor and sensory pathways that innervate the bladder and lower urinary tract. In Aim 1, electrode design and fabrication will yield several device iterations that will be evaluated in acute in vivo experiment. In Aim 2, a chronic distributed implant system will be developed and evaluated over several weeks of awake, behaving in vivo experiments. We expect that this technology and subsequent learning opportunities will lead to significant improvements in neuromodulation devices.